crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Written in Blood
Written in Blood, by Morpheus, is Bianca's (Glyph’s) origin story. The first part was released on 2016-03-29 and complete on 2016-04-26. The story begins on 2016-07-21 and ends on 2016-08-10. The next chronological story is The Big Apple comes with Calamari, and the next Glyph story, is The Writing On the Wall Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2016-03-29 and goes from : 2016-07-21 through the morning of 2016-07-24. 2016-07-21 Brian St. Claire ruminates a bit on his life, setting up the story background. He’s almost 15, and definitely not the apple of his mother’s eye. That would be his 12-year old sister, Paige, who his mother has started training as a mage. Paige is third in line to inherit her grandmother’s title, position in the Family, and power as the White Lady. He, on the other hand, stands to inherit nothing other than some kind of job in the Family, one of Chicago’s organized crime families. He wants to avoid that fate. 2016-07-22 Brian St. Claire gets ready for the Family get-together. That will be under his Grandmother’s eye, and her eye is strict. They eventually arrive at Grandmothers mansion. Brian manages his social duty before his mother and sister, which is probably going to be an issue later, and then withdraws to avoid attention. The party is attacked by the Messenger and his daughter (no code name known). The fight is vicious. At the end, the White Lady and all three potential heirs to her power are dead, along with Messenger’s daughter. Also, all of Brian’s family has been killed. Brian is emotionally devastated. 2016-07-23 Brian St. Claire is emotionally devastated and unable to barely crawl out of bed, which is in his bodyguard’s apartment, not his original family’s. Marcus is one of the Loyal, that is the small cadre of bodyguards and enforcers who are regarded as completely loyal, and have been given magical protections and enhanced strength and healing abilities. After a nap, he overhears Marcus and a woman, Tessa, talking. Tessa is one of the Hands, a baseline magician in the Family. In the attack, they lost over a dozen people, including there of the Loyal and two Hands. Without an heir to the White Lady’s power, they worry about what is going to happen to the Family. They also discuss who could be behind it. The major possibilities could be the Outfit, or someone called Scorn, with Scorn in the lead. He checks an itch and discovers that it’s a mark on his skin, like the one his grandmother, the White Lady, had. Marcus stares at it a moment, and then calls Tess to come over quickly. 2016-07-24 Tess Contrare, the Family’s senior Hand, does a series of magical examinations of Brian, concluding that he’s inherited his Grandmother’s magical power. This should be impossible: the White Lady’s power only goes to a female in her bloodline, but the signs are all there: his hair and skin have turned flat white, as well as the glyphs on his body. His eyes have changed to be the same as his grandmothers. It’s all too much, and he collapses. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2016-04-05 and covers from the afternoon of 2016-07-24 to the morning of 2016-07-28. That afternoon, Marcus tells Brian that he’s not safe, and that he’s going to have to step up into the White Lady’s role as head of the Family; he’ll have to learn the proper demeanor as well. They go to a safe house that’s in a neighborhood guarded by a retired super-hero who the White Lady bought off with a pension and sending his grandkids through college. Lenore (the White Lady’s familiar) shows up. 2016-07-25 Brian wakes up in the new house, and discovers that he’s changing into a girl. That’s enough less surprising that everything else that he takes it in stride. Tessa Contrare starts training the new successor immediately. 2016-07-26 Tess continues with magic lessons. After lunch, Lenore (the raven familiar) arrives and seems to have brought a book. Brian discovers that it’s written in some kind of totally unknown language - that he can read. It’s the third White Lady’s diary and contains family history and the White Lady’s magic, and it will only open to the White Lady - who is the only one that can read it using her power to read anything, regardless of the language it’s written in. 2016-07-27 Marcus and Tessa explain what the plan is: Brian died, and the new White Lady is an illegitimate granddaughter of Andre. Grandmother knew of it, and was keeping her in reserve. Her new name is Bianca; they are keeping the St. Claire family name. Bianca is getting drilled in how to be a girl and how to present herself credibly. 2016-07-28 Bianca spends the morning in deportment training, followed by a makeover. She’s astonished by how she looks afterwards. Then they spend some time in the basement magical safe room, where she learns how to make a fire glyph work. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2016-04-26 and covers from the afternoon of 2016-07-28 to 2016-08-02. Bianca goes to see someone who can possibly shed some light on what happened and why. As they start out, they learn that the local retired super-hero is Citizen X, who retired when Bianca (well, Brian) was just a toddler. They meet with Mrs. Merchell, who was a former super-hero who the former White Lady had helped to disappear when her identity was outed. Bianca discovers she’s a mutant, specifically an Avatar, and that the White Lady’s power was able to use her hallow as a link to perform the transformation. 2016-07-29 Bianca is introduced to the Family council. Bianca appoints Marcus as regent. The meeting goes well. 2016-07-31 Bianca attends her Grandmother’s funeral. She has a conversation with Debora, one of the council members who turns out to be an imbued ex-super-villain, and gets some advice on getting a MID and dealing with the MCO. On the way back, they’re attacked by a flying, armored person calling himself Overstrike. The battle goes badly until Sensation, one of the Chicago Crusaders superhero team, shows up and tackles Overstrike. 2016-08-02 Bianca gets news that Overstrike has talked, but all he can tell him is that an anonymous source said that taking out the new White Lady would establish his reputation. Then she learns that one of the MCO’s power testers owes them a favor. The test is set up for tomorrow. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2016-04-26 and covers from 2016-08-03 through 2016-08-10. 2016-08-03 Bianca goes for powers testing at the MCO, with a doctor that owes the a major favor. 2016-08-05 Bianca has more deportment and magic practice. She gets invited to a formal dinner party. 2016-08-07 Bianca attends the dinner party, and manages to get through it without giving away too much. Then, on the way home, they’re attacked again by the Messenger. He kidnaps her. She escapes and manages to kill him while doing so. 2016-08-10 There is a Family meeting to consider the situation. They decide it’s still not safe to move agains Scorn - the hard evidence is still too thin to convince their allies. They also decided to send Bianca to Whateley for her safety. Characters In order of appearance, except that the members of some organizations are listed under their organization when the first member appears. Part 1 *St. Claire family **Brian St. Claire **Charles St. Claire Father (background) White Lady's son. **Paige St. Claire Younger sister. **Elaine St. Claire - Mother (Background) Hand **Grandmother - the fifth White Lady ***Lenore - Grandmother's familiar - a white raven. **Andre St. Claire - Father's Older brother **Clarice - Father's older sister - first in line of succession ***Nicolette - Clarice's daughter, second in line of succession. *The Family **Loyal ***Marcus (Loyal) ***Michael (Loyal)- guard at the gate (murdered) ***Tony (Loyal)- guard at the gate ****Shawn - Tony's son, just graduated from college and headed for medical school. ***Jean (Loyal) (murdered) ***Larry (Loyal) (murdered) **Hands ***Tessa Contrare - Hand and grandmother's personal assistant. *Mrs. Henderson - housekeeper. *Al Capone (real world, mention) *Champion I (Mention) *The Messenger *Bethany (Messenger) - the Messenger's daughter *Jon Dubois - red shirt, killed by Bethany. Part 2 *Citizen X - Arnold Bosk - retired superhero. *Isabelle Dubois - third White Lady *Roselle - first White Lady Part 3 *more family **Loyal ***Dominic Cantrell **Guards ***George (Family) **Hands ***Sabine (Hand) ***Alice (Hand) ***Tanya (Hand) **council ***Robert Montaigne - Family Council - “Bobby the Mountain” - part 3 ***Martina Lambert - Family Council - part 3 ***Madelyn Bell - Family Council - part 3 ***Debora Hansen - Family Council - part 3 **Support **Eric (Family) - understudy for family accountant. *Soothsayer - Mrs. Merchell *Scorn - head of a rival criminal organization. *Overstrike - Carlos ? - Vigilante trying to make his rep. *Chicago Crusaders **Sensation - local hero Part 4 *Dr. Hascolm - MCO Powers tester *Mrs. James - MCO magical powers tester *H1 nutcase *more Family **Support ***Malcolm Prentiss - Family lawyer Category:Morpheus Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:People